custom_wipeoutfandomcom-20200213-history
T2TS Wipeout Season 1
so season one of T2TS Wipeout starts now T2T is the maker of the popular Japanese Game Show Ninja Warrior Ninja Warrior has so far had 62 editions the hosts are John Anderson And John Henson and the sideline reporter is Jill Wagner Episode 1-Ball Crossers United-Summer Wipeout 1 was the only Summer Wipeout episode in the whole of Season 1 The Qualifier 10:00 Every Episode 1 topple towers 2 sucker punch 3 big balls 4 blades of fury 5 cookie cutter swing Competitors 1 Nick Ballard Baller 1:19 2 Katie Mayfield Run 0:32. 1st to cross blades of fury. 3rd 3 Ariel Tweto The Pole 1:02. 1st to cross big balls. joint 10th 4 Jeremy Olsen Coach 1:30 5 Ben Kronberg Hugger 1:35 6 Jessie Graff Warrior 1:00. 8th 7 Devon Berry Shown Ball Crosser 1:07 8 Terry Smith Just 0:41. 5th 9 Shane Harris Shameel 1:01. 9th 10 Caleb Guevara Kade 1:07. 12th 11 Jayson Lansburg On A Blind 2:39 12 Katelyn Reina A Blind 0:58. 7th 13 Peet Montzingo Quips 1:09 14 Quan Pham The 1:20 15 Robin Burton Rockin 1:08 16 Tony Juarez Of A Fam 1:01 17 Lauren Taksa Close 0:40. 4th 18 Deborah Blackwell Star 1:12. 2nd to cross big balls 19 Dean Macey Sonic 0:22. 1st clean run in T2TS Wipeout. 3rd to cross big balls. 2nd to cross blades of fury. 1st 20 William Parry Unbeaten 0:24. 2nd clean run in T2TS Wipeout. 4th to cross big balls. 3rd to cross blades of fury. 2nd 21 Chris Simmons Man 0:44. 6th 22 James reveal last name Emotion 2:50. 1st to fail every obstacle in the Qualfier in T2TS Wipeout 23 Andy Washington Wiggly 1:12 24 Becky Reveal Last Name Roo 1:02. joint 10th The Sweeper 1st Dean Macey Sonic 6th 2nd William Parry Unbeaten 10th 3rd Katie Mayfield Run 5th 4th Lauren Taksa Close 9th 5th Terry Smith Just 1st.Sweeper King 6th Chris Simmons Man 12th 7th Katelyn Reina A Blind 4th 8th Jessie Graff Warrior 11th 9th Shane Harris Shameel 2nd J-10th Ariel Tweto The Pole 8th J-10th Becky Roo 7th 12th Caleb Guevara Kade 3rd Bouncy Castle Slide into a ballpit and then foam pit then either mesh mosh run or slippery wall then jump onto the spinner 1st Terry Smith Just/Sweeper King 1st 2nd Shane Harris Shameel ELIMINATED 3rd Caleb Guevara Kade 2nd 4th Katelyn Reina A Blind ELIMINATED 5th Katie Mayfield Run 3rd 6th Dean Macey Sonic ELIMINATED Wipeout Zone 20:00 every episode 1 rocket 2 hoop spin 3 see-saw of truth 4 spinner 5 rolling beam 6 double boulder 1st Terry Smith Just 2:05 2nd Caleb Guevara Kade 0:50 3rd Katie Mayfield Run 0:49. T2TS Wipeout Champion to Champion Of Champions S1E25 Epsiode 2-Autumn Wipeout 1:Wipeout Central The Qualifier 10:00 1 topple towers 2 sucker punch with spray 3 big balls with travelator 4 shakealator 5 shapeshifter Competitors 1 Johnny Not Reveal Last Name Beep Is Gonna Beat Me! 1:01. 2nd person in history to wipe out on every obstacle after Emotion James. 8th 2 Sian Not Reveal Last Name Beep Will Beat Johnny 0:59. 1st person to beat the big balls with travelator and 5th to do it overall. the 1st to beat Shakealator and the 1st to beat Shapeshifter. 7th 3 Monica Kaufmann Feminine Winner 3:02. slowest time on the qualifier beating Emotion James 4 Garry Lane Twin Number 1 0:50. 2nd to beat shapeshifter. Joint-4th 5 Larry Lane Twin Number 2 0:50. 3rd to beat shapeshifter. were declared by the Johns as the Creepiest Illuminati Twins Ever after Larry Lanes Run on the Qualifier. Joint-4th 6 Jason Ondo Plow Winner 1:19. 11th 7 David Damiani Baby In A Cradle 1:23. 12th 8 Tiffany Garcia A Cupnado 0:40. 4th to beat shapeshifter. Joint 2nd 9 Rebecca Curtis Lightning 0:20. fastest time on the qualifier as of this point. 3rd clean run on T2TS Wipeout. 1st 10 Kelin Covington Sister 3:23. slowest time on the qualifier until Snorkas Run 11 Frank Beasley Kawaii 2:23 12 Yana Zhernova Is A Communist Person 1:40 13 Alison Gregorka Snorka 4:05. slowest time on the qualifier beating Sister Kelin Covington 14 Asure Williams Quit On Everything 3:01 15 Camille Bulot List 0:51. 6th 16 Jasmine Pratt Brat 2:00 17 Sam Ciurdar Weirdo 3:33 18 Tor Not Reveal Last Name Tornado 3:06 19 Muz Not Reveal Last Name Weirdo 0:40. 5th to beat shapeshifter. Joint 2nd 20 Bronson Pate Are Not Gonna Kiss The Baby! 1:04. 9th 21 Jacob Mann Sicky 2:22 22 Christian Readyhoff Hassle 1:11. 10th 23 Jill Not Reveal Last Name Fat TIME OUT 24 Paul Martin Pounds Of Beef 6:00 Bugsy Beds alien beds from space race from wipeout season 7 1st Rebecca Curtis Lightning 1st J-2nd Tiffany Garcia A Cupnado 2nd J-2nd Muz Weirdo 6th J-4th Larry Lane Twin Number 2 ELIMINATED J-4th Garry Lane Twin Number 1 ELIMINATED 6th Camille Bulot List ELIMINATED 7th Sian Beep Will Beat Johnny 3rd 8th Johnny Beep Is Gonna Beat Me! ELIMINATED 9th Bronson Pate Are Not Gonna Kiss The Baby! 4th 10th Christian Readyhoff Hassle ELIMINATED 11th Jason Ondo Plow Winner ELIMINATED 12th David Damiani Baby In A Cradle 5th Crazy Thingamabob 1 kiddie slide 2 gutbuster platform 3 treetop crossing 4 final wheel 1st Rebecca Curtis Lightning ELIMINATED 2nd Tiffany Garcia A Cupnado 2nd 3rd Sian Beep Will Beat Johnny ELIMINATED 4th Bronson Pate Are Not Gonna Kiss The Baby! 1st 5th David Damiani Baby In A Cradle ELIMINATED 6th Muz Weirdo 3rd The Wipeout Zone 1 catapult into leaf pile 2 leaf blower 3 conker wall 4 squirrel spinner 5 rolling combine harvester beam 6 breadpads 1st Bronson Pate Are Not Gonna Kiss The Baby! 0:50. 1st to beat a launch obstacle in any wipeout format 2nd Tiffany Garcia A Cupnado 1:35 3rd Muz Weirdo 0:48. T2TS Wipeout Champion to Champion Of Champions S1E25 Episode 3-Autumn Wipeout 2:Too Many Leaves To Blow And Spookiness For Everyone The Qualifier 10:00 1 crazy catwalk 2 sucker punch with no handles and with spray 3 big balls with motivator 4 wrecking balls 5 troubleus Competitors 1 Matt Shiel Englishman 0:59 2 Hugo Bolanos Loco/Very Crazy 1:04 3 Heather Carter B-L-A-D-E 1:07 4 Becca Crigger Bin Lady 1:09 5 Don Cornford Star 1:15 6 Kyle Botsch Avenger 1:39 7 Amanda Hayes Cat Faced Shirt! 1:50 8 Shelley Keller Impersonator 1:53 9 Jeremy Roemer Redneck Hillbilly 2:30 10 Jeff Ferrari Car 2:34 11 Steve Brant Dad 2:51 12 Marcos Bellet Lover 2:54 - 13 Elize Schuetz Kinda-Breakable 3:09 14 Erick Granados Nickname 3:33 15 Tiffany Saenz Dancer 4:05 16 Dave No Nickname 4:34 17 Scott Wilson IV Numerals Man 4:44 18 Candy Guru 5:10 19 Branden Aroyan Surftographer 5:36 20 Johnny Nguyen Pants 5:38 21 Nick Santo Baby Model 5:40 22 Ray Gonzalez Lifeguard 5:41 23 Carlos Perez Boss Lousy Lifeguard 5:45 24 Iris Kyle Bodybuilder 6:09 Double Cross Competitors 1 Don Cornford Star 2 Matt Shiel Englishman 3 Steve Brant Dad 4 Jeremy Roemer Redneck Hillbilly 5 Becca Crigger Bin Lady 6 Shelley Keller Impersonator - E Marcos Bellet Lover E Jeff Ferrari Car E Amanda Hayes Cat-Faced Shirt! E Kyle Botsch Avenger E Heather Carter B-L-A-D-E E Hugo Bolanos Loco/Very Crazy In The Circle 1 just run hoop sweeper 2 diving board planks pitchfork 3 rugpoles gyrosweeper 4 hexagon jump normal sweeper Competitors 1 Matt Shiel Englishman 0:58 2 Jeremy Roemer Redneck Hillbilly 1:20 3 Shelley Keller Impersonator 1:54 - 4 Don Cornford Star 2:01 5 Becca Crigger Bin Lady 3:02 6 Steve Brant Dad 4:50 Wipeout Zone 1 catapult into leaf pile 2 leaf blower 3 conker wall 4 squirrel spinner 5 rolling combine harvester beam 6 breadpads Competitors 1 Matt Shiel Englishman 1:51 Wipeout Champion to S1E25 - 2 Jeremy Roemer Redneck Hillbilly 3:04 3 Shelley Keller Impersonator 4:02 Episode 4-Autumn Wipeout 3-Draw The Face On The Conker The Qualifier 10:00 1 nasty conkers 2 sucker punch 3 big balls 4 crazy carousel 5 Jill's apartment Competitors 1 Marko Manieri Meatball 1:30. 6th to beat the big balls this season overall 2 Rod Plaza Harvard 1:33 3 Rich Word Man 1:38 4 Bill Millsap Bill 1:50 5 John Adams Epic Sax Guy 1:55 6 Oliver Twist 1:58 7 John Ross Dong 2:04 8 Thomas Ahahhhaaahaha 2:20 9 Tanya Carter Monitor 2:30 10 Mike Conley Kids Are A Sensation 2:37 11 Brody Berry Name 2:40 12 Michael Choo Choo Choo Choo Choo Choo Choo Choo 2:58 - 13 Ryan Graber Wasnt Mentioned In The Qualifier 3:01 14 Dennis Ross Ding 3:25 15 Frank Chan School Nerdy Teacher 4:00 16 Terry Tubby 4:09 17 Jack Anderson As Twin Bro 4:44 18 John DeLong Hair 5:05 19 Tony Knight Tarzan 7:06 20 Lauren Kiggins Faced Liar 8:00 21 Jennifer Peter Waitress 8:24 22 Andrew Deaver Fever 8:40 23 Tony Ruiz SKY IS THE LIMIT! 9:25 24 Lara Kirkpatrick Ya Belly TIME OUT 5. jills apartment The Sweeper 1 Rich Word Man SWEEPER KING 2 Tanya Carter Monitor 3 John Adams Epic Sax Guy 4 Mike Conley Kids Are A Sensation 5 Marko Manieri Meatball 6 Oliver Twist - 7 Rod Plaza Harvard 8 Michael Choo Choo Choo Choo Choo Choo Choo Choo 9 Brody Berry Name 10 Thomas Ahahhaaahaha 11 Bill Millsap Bill 12 John Ross Dong Dizzy Dummies Obstacles 1 tippy tables 2 speed chair 3 crazy beams Round 1 1 Rich Word Man/Sweeper King 2 Tanya Carter Monitor 3 Oliver Twist 4 Marko Manieri Meatball 5 Mike Conley Kids Are A Sensation - 6 John Adams Epic Sax Guy Round 2 1 Tanya Carter Monitor 2 Marko Manieri Meatball 3 Mike Conley Kids Are A Sensation 4 Oliver Twist - 5 Rich Word Man/Sweeper King Round 3 1 Marko Manieri Meatball 2 Mike Conley Kids Are A Sensation 3 Tanya Carter Monitor - 4 Oliver Twist The Wipeout Zone 1 leaf catapult 2 leaf blower 3 leaf spin throw dodgeballs at you 4 squirrel spinner 5 rolling combine harvester beam 6 breadpads Competitors 1 Tanya Carter Monitor 1:20 T2TS WIPEOUT CHAMPION - 2 Mike Conley Kids Are A Sensation 1:34 3 Marko Manieri Meatball 3:59 Episode 5-Autumn Wipeout 4-The Final Autumn Episode 10:00 1 leaf sweepers 2 sucker punch 3 big balls 4 hurtles 5 doughnut swing Competitors 1 Fran Warrior 0:33. 3rd clean run in T2TS Wipeout 2 Heather Westmacott Mummy 0:54 3 Philip Demers Of Walruses 1:04 4 Angelica Garcia Waitress 1:24 5 Martin Ruben Alvaro Lover 1:43 6 David Matz Acrobat 2:16 7 Marc Berry Butcher 2:22 8 David Tamayo Fanboy 2:36 9 Jane Kim Boxer 2:40 10 Charlene Bournemouth 2:57 11 Jasmine Garcia Hail The Zombie Queen 3:00 12 Sami Werewolf Creepy Mascara Lady 3:16 - 13 Desirea Kolthof Request 3:20 14 Stephanie Zogal Wasnt I Mentioned 3:29 15 Ron Wear World Canada 3:31 16 Chris Weaver Grandson 3:37 17 Chelsea Tailfeathers Name Number 2 3:40 18 Phat Le Rapperman 3:58 19 Bernadette Lagrito Beep Queen 4:40 20 Emma Fatty 4:58 21 Ben Kronberg Lover Weirdo 5:03 22 Doug Grover Poacher 7:06 23 Anthony Corral Jr Knight 8:04 24 Karla Guy Waitress 8:59 The Crusher 1 Fran Warrior 2 Angelica Garcia Waitress 3 Jane Kim Boxer 4 Heather Westmacott Mummy 5 Sami Werewolf Creepy Mascara Lady 6 David Matz Acrobat - 7 David Tamayo Fanboy 8 Martin Ruben Alvaro Lover 9 Marc Berry Butcher 10 Jasmine Garcia Hail The Zombie Queen 11 Charlene Bournemouth 12 Philip Demers Of Walruses Dizzy Dummies 1 pipe bridge 2 teeter totters 3 dock maze Round 1 1 Fran Warrior 2 David Matz Acrobat 3 Heather Westmacott Mummy 4 Jane Kim Boxer 5 Sami Werewolf Creepy Mascara Lady - 6 Angelica Garcia Waitress Round 2 1 David Matz Acrobat 2 Heather Westmacott Mummy 3 Jane Kim Boxer 4 Fran Warrior - 5 Sami Werewolf Creepy Mascara Lady Round 3 1 Heather Westmacott Mummy 2 Jane Kim Boxer 3 Fran Warrior - 4 David Matz Acrobat The Wipeout Zone 20:00 1 leaf catapult 2 leaf blower 3 leaf spin throw all sorts of carbohydrates at you 4 squirrel spinner 5 rolling combine harvester beam 6 breadpads Competitors 1 Fran Warrior 0:39 T2TS WIPEOUT CHAMPION return in S1E25 - 2 Heather Westmacott Mummy 0:42 3 Jane Kim Boxer 2:22 Episode 6-Winter Wipeout 1-Im A Ninja Warrior Special The Qualifier 10:00 1 the nutcrackers 2 candy cane sweepers 3 jingle balls 4 snowfall 5 santas workshop Competitors 1 Yusuke Morimoto Kiderminator 0:34. 4th Clean Run on T2TS Wipeout 2 Tomohiro Kawaguchi Bad Boy 0:40 3 Ken Hasegawa Ninja 0:44 4 Makoko Nagano Fisherdude 0:50. 8th Clean Run on T2TS Wipeout 5 Ben Toyer Stuntman 0:54 6 Jessie Graff Again 1:02. 1st person to run the course twice!. 7th Clean Run on T2TS Wipeout 7 Magico Wrestler 1:08 8 Hikari Izumi Princess 1:19. 5th Clean Run on T2TS Wipeout 9 Shingo Yamamoto Redneck 1:25 10 Mika Ikeda Model 1:31 11 Toshihiro Takeda Finatic 1:38. 6th Clean Run on T2TS Wipeout 12 Minoru Kuramochi Tencho 1:48 - 13 Fizz Hood Grammar Sucks 1:54 14 Yuki Saito Farmer 1:59 15 Luci Romberg Stuntwoman 2:04 16 Yasuo Aoki Stack 2:09 17 Kinnikun Nakayama Comedian In Japan 2:34 18 Simone Franco Dancer 2:39 19 Naohiro Hoshikawa Was In A Coma 2:48 20 Ryoichi Tsukada Boy Band Member 2:58 21 Natalie Duran Nutcracker 3:17 22 Kacy Catanzaro Midget 3:20 23 Yuko Mizuno Woman 3:28 24 Shirley Darlington Blogger 3:30 Pain In The Ice 1 sweeper drop 2 lumber mill 3 single yule log 4 final slide Competitors 1 Jessie Graff Again. fastest time to do the course and 1st clean run on pain in the ice at 14 seconds! 2 Ben Toyer Stuntman 3 Hikari Izumi Princess 4 Yusuke Morimoto Kiderminator 5 Tomohiro Kawaguchi Bad Boy 6 Magico Wrestler - E Minoru Kuramochi Tencho E Mika Ikeda Model E Toshihiro Takeda Finatic E Makoto Nagano Fisherdude E Shingo Yamamoto Redneck E Ken Hasegawa Ninja Tough Snower X 1 sweeper jump 2 snout slide 3 slippery snake 4 timber onto white big ball The Wipeout Zone Competitors 1 Magico Wrestler 2 Jessie Graff Again 3 Hikari Izumi Princess - E Yusuke Morimoto Kiderminator E Tomohiro Kawaguchi Bad Boy E Ben Toyer Stuntman The Winter Wipeout Zone 20:00 1 killer luge 2 crazy giant snowflake 3 freezy carousel 4 unacceptable lemons Competitors 1 Hikari Izumi Princess 0:41 - 2 Jessie Graff Again 0:43 3 Magico Wrestler 1:36 Episode 7-Winter Wipeout 2-When I Saw Mummy Smacking Santa Claus The Qualifier 10:00 1 snowboard of doom 2 snow boot 3 big balls with wintivator 4 snowfall 5 sugar rush Competitors 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 - 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 Winter Sweeper The 7 Letter Word The Winter Wipeout Zone 20:00 1 killer luge 2 crazy giant snowflake 3 freezy carousel 4 unacceptable lemons